pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Silly Little Game
The nineteenth episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb recreate one of Ford's favorite games, Mega Zario Siblings. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make everything oven baked. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Caleb, and Ford are playing a game that Ford brought over: Mega Zario Siblings. Phineas remembers when they recreated Jump and Duck, he wonders what it would be like to recreate Mega Zario. He knows what they're gonna do today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a warp pipe. Monogram welcomes Perry and proceeds to give him his mission. He says Doof has been, literally, cooking up a scheme. He needs him to go over to Doof's and investigate. Perry takes off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb have finished their Mega Zario replication device. Phineas thinks that this Mega Zario reminds him of that Mario guy that came to Danville that one time. He shrugs and gets the game ready. Isabella comes over and wonders what they're doing. Phineas asks if she remembers when they made their own Jump and Duck, well this time they made Mega Zario Siblings. Isabella thinks that'll be cool. Then, some more friends come over. Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Austin, Olivia, Maddie, and Kaitlin all want to try the game. Phineas is glad to see so many people. They can have more fun this way. Meanwhile, across town, Perry burst into Doof's lair. He is trapped inside a bag of oven baked potato chips. Doof presents the Oven-Baked-Inator. Doof is wondering what this is possibly about. He says that nobody likes what the chip companies are doing to normal potato chips. So he thinks that if he does this then he can make everything terrible tasting and oven baked. Although he said some cases it might make it better but that's a risk he's willing to take. Meanwhile, in the world of Mega Zario, everyone is having a blast. However, Kaitlin is the first to encounter the boss. She screams in terror and starts to run away. She dashes across a bridge as the giant dragon monster gives chase. Meanwhile, with Doof, Perry escapes his trap and also has a few chips to snack on. Doof gets mad and thinks the next best thing to do is randomly fire his Inator at what he thinks is Perry but ends up being everyday objects or random side characters walking on the street. And that's what happens. But Perry does end up blowing up his Inator. The ray fires at the dragon monster. Kaitlin is relieved but wonders how she gets out. Phineas says they beat the game so they can get out now. They do. Songs * "Do the Zario" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Olivia: "This universe seems a little unrealistic, doesn't it?" * Maddie: "Yes, yes it does" Ferb's Line "Wow." Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair A warp pipe Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Phineas mentions Jump and Duck ("Gaming the System") * Mega Zario is seen once again ("Ford Gets Lucky") * Phineas recalls Mario coming to Danville ("Super Mario in Danville") Allusions * Super Mario series: Many references are seen from the entire Mario franchise ** The "Do the Zario" song is based on "Do the Mario" from The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! ** Perry enters into his lair through a warp pipe ** When Kaitlin is being chased by the dragon monster, it greatly resembles the False Bowser battles from Super Mario 3D Land '' ** Buford can be seen driving an anti-gravity go-kart from ''Mario Kart 8 ** At one point, Maddie is seen with a little star friend, similar to Luma from Super Mario Galaxy '' ** The main setting is based on ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the castle setting is based off both Super Mario 3D Land ''and ''Super Mario 3D World, and one map resembles Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii '' Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44